zxtcgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribe
Tribe (種族 Shuzoku) is a card parameter that intended as a way to split Z/X cards into several groups. Each Z/X, Z/X Extra, Z/X Overboost, and Shift possessed at least one Tribe, while Event and Player cards does not have any. Generally, a Tribe always belong to a single color although there are some exceptions such as cards with multiple Tribes (e.g. "Devil of Box, Feles") or Tribes featured in Extra Packs (see below). While Tribe does not have any significance to the rules, a card's ability may refer to certain Tribe, providing supports for the Tribe as whole. On the card text, Tribe is always written inside [ ] (square brackets). Comprehensive Rules List of Tribes Red World * Braver (ブレイバー Bureibā) * Gigantic (ギガンティック Gigantikku) * Mythos (ミソス Misosu) * Meister (マイスター Maisutā) Blue World * Battle Dress (バトルドレス Batoru Doresu) * Metal Fortress (メタルフォートレス Metaru Fōtoresu) * Killer Machine (キラーマシーン Kirā Mashīn) * Mermaid (マーメイド Māmeido) White World * Angel (エンジェル Enjeru) * Guardian (ガーディアン Gādian) * Sacred Beast (セイクリッドビースト Seikuriddo Bīsuto) * Cait Sith (ケット・シー Ketto Shī) Black World * Diabolus (ディアボロス Diaboros) * Predator (プレデター Puredetā) * Tortures (トーチャーズ Tōchāzu) * Nosferatu (ノスフェラトゥ Nosuferatu) Green World * Hourai (ホウライ Hōrai) * Lycanthrope (ライカンスロープ Raikansurōpu) * Plasect (プラセクト Purasekuto) * Leafer (リーファー Rīfā) Other Tribes Dragon Dragon is the first additional Tribe that was introduced in Booster 3: Advent of the Five Dragon Emperors. Unlike other Tribes, it is actually comprised of several Tribes with "Dragon" (ドラゴン Doragon) in the Tribe name with one Tribe for each color (including colorless). Collectively, they are known as Dragon of the Beginning (始まりの竜 Hajimari no Ryū) in the story. * Glorious Dragon (グロリアスドラゴン Guroriasu Doragon) * Gear Dragon (ギアドラゴン Gia Doragon) * Angelic Dragon (エンジェリックドラゴン Enjerikku Doragon) * Cruel Dragon (クルーエルドラゴン Kurūeru Doragon) * Vine Dragon (ヴァインドラゴン Vain Doragon) * True Dragon (トゥルードラゴン Turū Doragon) In addition, there also exists a separate category of Dragon known as Elder Dragon (エルダードラゴン Erudā Doragon) that appeared in all five colors. They are known and referred to as Wicked Dragon (邪竜 Jaryū) in the story. Dingir Dingir (ディンギル Dingiru) is a Tribe that can be found in all colors and exclusively used on Z/X Extra cards. They are always paired with other Tribe. This Tribe encompasses several factions related to the gods that comes from the Dynamis in the story. Waker Waker (ウェイカー Weikā) is a Tribe that can be found found in all colors and exclusively used on Z/X Extra cards. They are always paired with other Tribe. This Tribe represent those who have obtained blessing from the Dragon Miko in the story. Cthulhu Cthulhu (ク・リト Ku Rito "K'lt") is a Tribe that is prominently centered on colorless cards, although some of them can also be found in all colors. They are named and based on various entities in Cthulhu Mythos. Overboost Overboost (オーバーブースト Ōbābūsuto) is a Tribe that can be found found in all colors and exclusively used on every Z/X Overboost cards. They are always paired with other Tribe. Overshift Overshift (オーバーシフト Ōbāshifuto) is a Tribe that can be found found in all colors and exclusively used on every Shift cards. They may or may not be paired with other Tribe. Miscellaneous Tribes Other than the aforementioned Tribes, several collaborative sets featured Tribes that were not found in regular Z/X sets. Nippon Ichi Software In Nippon Ichi Software Extra Pack and its sequels, each cards has its own specific Tribe with the name of the Tribe being the name of character featured on the card itself. Thus, it is not uncommon for a Tribe to only contains 1 to 3 cards. Only a handful of them received support from other cards. The translated names of each Tribes uses the official names from the localized version if available. Kaiten Mutenmaru Kaiten Mutenmaru (回転むてん丸 Kaiten Mutenmaru) is a special Tribe used on all applicable cards in Extra Pack 3: Kaiten Mutenmaru. This Tribe is entirely consisted of various characters from "Kaiten Mutenmaru" character series and may belong to either Blue or Black color depending on the character. For the list of all cards that belong to this Tribe, see Category:Kaiten Mutenmaru. Tama Tama (タマ Tama) is a special Tribe that only used on the WIXOSS collaboration card "Tama, Skyfire Miko". It is based on the Tama LRIG type from WIXOSS trading card game. Capcom From Set 21 to Set 23, Z/X included several collaboration cards with various franchises from the video game company Capcom. All of them has their own unique Tribes based on the featured games. With the exception of "Monster Hunter", all of those Tribes are also paired with other Tribe ("Nosferatu" for "Biohazard" and "Battle Dress" for "Mega Man"). El Shaddai "El Shaddai" Enjoy Set included three Tribes based on the El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron video game: El Shaddai (エルシャダイ Erushadai), Enoch (イーノック Īnokku), and Lucifel (ルシフェル Rushiferu). E☆2 E☆2 (Ｅ☆２ Etsu) is a special Tribe used on on all applicable cards in Extra Pack 12: E☆2 and its related cards. This Tribe is consisted of various card-turned illustrations from the "E☆2" magazine and belong to any color with a small amount being colorless. Each color featured specific illustrator in charge of the illustrations. For the list of all cards that belong to this Tribe, see Category:E☆2. Azur Lane Extra Pack 14: Azur Lane and its sequel featured its own set of Tribes based on various camps and ship classes from the titular "Azur Lane" mobile game. Reunion Reunion (リユニオン Riyunion) is a special Tribe featured in Extra Pack 18: Code reunion and Start Dash Deck 3: Enjoy! Rigel. It was intended as the major unifying theme to help building decks using cards from the set. For the list of all cards that belong to this Tribe, see Category:Reunion. Category:Card Parameter